castle_clashfandomcom-20200223-history
Talents
Talents are passive abilities for Heroes. The higher the level of a Talent is, the stronger the effect. The level of a Talent can't be increased unless it is 5/8, 6/8, or 7/8, instead the player is given the possibility to roll for a new Talent with gems, talent refresh cards, or level 5 talent chests. __TOC__ * Every Hero can have any Talent * Each hero only benefits from his own Talent. Stat boosts (e.g. from Sprint, Berserk, War God) are not shown in the Hero Window, but they do work. * Some of the Talents are less common (Deadly Strike, Berserk, War God) and are generated less often. * Crests can provide a second talent for a hero. Details *: 5/5 revitalize doesn't make the hero proc immediately. It requires the hero to make a complete attack to proc (time based on attack rate) so if a hero has 1000ms attack speed, he needs 1 second to proc. If he dies in less than 1 second (1000ms), his skill will never proc even at 5/5 revitalize. Might Each Talent level increases Might by 20. Math Increases and reductions multiply together. A 25% increase multiplies the value by 1.25 and a 25% reduction multiplies the value by 0.75. Talents, Skills and Spells that affect the same value are multiplied together. For example, a hero with War God (15% at 2/5) who is affected by Are's Frenzy (30% at 2/5) and the Druidic Energetic Skill (20% at 2/9) would do 1.15 x 1.3 x 1.2 = 1.8 times or 80% more damage, not 65% more damage. Damage reduction is also multiplied which makes it less effective when combined, for example a Paladin with Stone Skin (25% at 5/5) and Divine Shield (75% at 6/9) will take 0.25 * 0.75 = 0.19 damage which is 81% damage reduction, not 100% damage reduction. A Cupid, Pumpkin Duke and Druid with 4/9 skill each will increase attack of all heroes by 95% when working together and by 153% when they all have 7/9 skill. A level 6 Hero Trial wave of 18 Cupids, assuming they all have 7/9 skill at level 130, will increase each other's attack by a total of 42588% if they all use Cupid's Arrow together. And they have nothing on Pumpkin Duke. Attack Speed The number listed by the swinging sword in the Hero Altar is the time it takes to make an attack. For most heroes, the attack time is 1000. Slow attackers, like Paladin, have a higher number. Fast attackers, like Ninja, have a lower number. When attack speed is increased, the attack rate is divided by the increase amount. The Ninja, with a base attack time of 800, is as fast as a regular hero with 25% Berserk, making 5 attacks every 4 seconds. Attacks are 1.25 times as frequent with 25% Berserk, so the attack time is 1000/1.25 = 800. Damage deflection Damage deflection reduces the damage taken by the defender and inflicts that damage on the attacker. Does not inflict damage on buildings. Affects damage but not other effects of skills and talents such as coma. Flame Guard is better than Blade Shell on average, but Blade Shell may occasionally stop a death blow or slay a weakened attacker. Note: Damage deflection will not work under the effect of Atlanticore's proc and Guardian Angel spell. Damage reduction In terms of damage reduction, Stone Skin is better than Tenacity at level 5 and equal at level 4. Druid or Angel healing benefits Stone Skin more, while Restoration healing is equally effective for either. Stone Skin may hinder the Grizzly Reaper and Succubus skills. Stone Skin is better than Scorch on average, especially at higher levels, but Scorch may occasionally stop a death blow. Stone Skin may be better than Flame Guard above level 3, but Flame Guard deflects more damage at lower levels than Stone Skin reduces. Revive is the most useful form of damage reduction even though it only works once per battle. It forces attackers to choose a new target. If the hero does not die a second time there is no need for revival after the battle. It is still as effective as Tenacity against armies. The Paladin and Marauder damage reduction skills are multiplied with the effect of damage reduction talents, not added to them. For example, a Paladin with 60% damage reduction skill (3/9 Divine Shield) and 20% damage reduction (4/5 stone skin). *He doesn't have 0.6 + 0.2 = 0.8 = 80% damage reduction. *In fact, he takes 40% damage from skill and 80% damage from talent, so in combination he takes 0.4 * 0.8 = 0.32 = 32% damage, which means 68% damage reduction, equal to 'Current Health' / 0.32 potential health when the skill active. Recommendations Here you can find talent suggestions for arena, raids, dungeons, and boss battle. Raids and Dungeons Arena Boss Gallery Talent Refresh Card framed.png|Talent Refresh Card in Warehouse Talent RefreshCard.png|Talent Refresh Card as Items Talent rolls.png|Talents Created by Knightraven Notes Category:Heroes